runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Empire of the East
With the lack of active members and an incapable leader, Runescape Revival falls. Months later Aesop I gains control of the ghost clan, and with a few changes in the name and in colors, he tries to make the new Empire of the East one of the top clans in Runescape. Empire of the East is a free-to-play/pay-to-play, competitive, and roleplaying clan. We do events such as clan wars, wilderness camping, and cabbage bombing. Because of the inactivity with Runescape Revival, the clan is currently in the process of recruiting new active members. There are no requirements to join Empire of the East and everyone is welcome. If you would like to join, contact Aesop I while on Runescape. Background Runescape Revival was a clan made during the summer of 2013 by Scuba 77, The Logician, formerly known as Takeoff98765, and Aesop I, formerly known as ChefCookie3 or The Theorist. These men, after being absent from the game for a few years, wanted to start something new and fun. This is how Runescape Revival was born. Scuba 77 gathered up recruits to help him sign the clan charter, thus creating Runescape Revival. Of said recruits, only one of them stood out. His name was Mr Chase. Mr Chase Mr Chase started out just like everyone else, pick a favorite combat skill to train to 99, find ways to acquire money, and maybe join a clan along the way. Although Mr Chase was just another guy at the start of Runescape Revival, he ended up being so much more. Thanks to the help of Mr Chase, Runescape Revival flourished in the matter of days reaching 50+ members in less than a weeks time. Mr Chase knew what he was doing, as any veteran would. He was great in the clan chat, always knowing how to keep the conversation flowing. As soon as new recruits joined he would welcome them into the clan with open arms. No matter who it was who joined, Mr Chase would be delighted to greet them. Due to the fact that Mr Chase was a veteran, he had quite a bit of money. Thanks to the generosity of Mr Chase, no clan member went into battle without armour. No clan member ever went unknowing as well. Mr Chase was a guru at Runescape and all of its secrets. If a clan member needed to know where the best fishing spot was or where the best place to train was, Mr Chase always knew the answer. Mr Chase grew to be one of three deputy owners along with The Logician and Aesop I. He was one of Scuba 77's closest advisors and was a vital contributor in the success of Runescape Revival. The Logician The Logician was one of the three deputy owners, Mr Chase and Aesop I being the other two, of Runescape Revival and one of Scuba 77's closest advisors. He was never one for training skills, or one for achieving a high skill level. His account was inherited, and was then known as Takeoff98765. He knew everything someone need to know about the art of war. He could command troops if asked, or lead a meeting if needed. In clan wars, he always fought as though he was a level 200 player. He fought with courage and heart. He always knew what was best for the clan and would even suggest his ideas to Scuba 77, who would then relay them to the entire clan. He was an outstanding politician for the clan and had a way with words. The Logician knew what it meant to be part of a clan, and knew what he had to do to make it successful. Aesop I Aesop I was a deputy owner in Runescape Revival, with The Logician and Mr Chase, and a close advisor to Scuba 77. Aesop I was never one for talking in the clan chat unless it was to make a joke. He always attended the clan meetings and participated in all the wars Runescape Revival had. He was one of the main recruiters for the clan, aiming for five new recruits a day. He recruited the 50th and 100th member of the Runescape Revival clan. Scuba 77 Scuba 77 was the owner of Runescape Revival. He stuck so his guns most of the time, not letting people get the best of him. Like The Logician, Scuba 77 was also a very skilled politician. He knew how to play on people's emotions, and how to get them to be on his side. He held his clan meetings on Saturday nights between ten and twelve at night. There was always a big audience during these meetings, and Scuba 77 got up in front of them and always delivered his speech. He would never take any crap from insubordinate clan members. Scuba 77 expected to be respected and in turn he would respect all the clan members back. His friend's chat was always blowing up with messages from other clans, as Scuba 77 was trying to make allies and ask people around what it is he could help with. He based Runescape Revival off of the old Runescape, the 2007 version, which Scuba 77 grew up playing. He made it clear that he wanted to bring back the good olé days where there was clan wars, Falador drop parties, and Varrock bar basement parties. Scuba wanted to see Runescape thrive again like it did in the past. His clan did the best they could to make it seem like they were back in the old days, and successfully recruited hundreds. Scuba 77 started in the summer with only five people, and ended with over three hundred. Peak of Runescape Revival Start here Omar Start here Summer's End Start here Athenian Supremacy Start here Elder's Union Start here Overthrow Start here The Fall of Scuba 77 Start here Aftermath Start here Empire of the East Start here Where They Are Today Start here